


She might not make it home tonight

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, dark&twisty, re-post from 2009
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-16
Updated: 2009-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: „Ich bin nicht deinetwegen hier. Ich tue das für Chuck.“





	She might not make it home tonight

**She might not make it home tonight**

_._

 

„Ich bin nicht deinetwegen hier. Ich tue das für Chuck.“

Nachdenklich sah Jack zu wie Blair mit einer geübten Bewegung aus ihrem schwarzen Mantel schlüpfte und ihn achtlos auf den Boden sinken ließ.

Er verharrte an seinem Platz, während er zu sah wie sie langsam den Raum durchquerte und auf ihn zukam.

„Glaub nicht ich würde auch nur einen Augenblick davon genießen. Ich bin nur wegen Chuck hier,“ wiederholte sie bestimmt und emotionslos, doch in ihrem Blick lag unverkennbar Scham, Zorn und grenzenlose Furcht.

Er erwiderte ungerührt ihren Blick, während sie nur Millimeter von ihm entfernt inne hielt und zu ihm empor blickte.

Ihr dunkles Haar umspielte in sanften Wellen ihr makelloses Gesicht und das weiße Kleid das sie trug schmiegte sich sanft an ihren perfekt geformten Körper.

Das zarte rot ihrer Lippen versprach bereits beim bloßen Anblick einen unvergesslichen Kuss und ließ Jack instinktiv seine Hand nach ihr ausstrecken.

Sanft und mit bedacht ließ er seine Finger über ihre Wangen, ihre Lippen und an ihrem Hals hinab über ihre Brust wandern.

Er hatte erwartet sie würde die Augen schließen oder sich von ihm abwenden, doch stattdessen verharrte sie stumm in ihrer Position und erwiderte seinen Blick mit einem Zorn der ihn ungewollt frösteln ließ.

„Schließ deine Augen,“ befahl er sacht, während er mit seinen Händen zärtlich ihr Gesicht zu umschließen begann.

Er sah das Zögern in ihren dunklen Augen, doch es verschwand ebenso schnell wie es gekommen war und sie gehorchte.

Er konnte den Alkohol in ihrem Atem wahrnehmen, als er sich langsam zu ihr beugte und fragte sich dabei still wie viel sie getrunken hatte, ehe sie den Weg in seine Suite gewagt hatte.

_Wie hat Chuck sie nur dafür opfern können?_

Langsam ließ Jack seine Hände sinken, ehe er aus seinem Jacket schlüpfte und es, ohne Blair dabei erneut zu berühren, sanft über ihre nackten Schultern legte.

„Was…“ begann sie überrascht, während sie blinzelnd die Augen öffnete und fragend zu ihm aufsah.

Er wandte den Blick ab, ehe er bewusst ein paar Schritte zurück machte und dann in Richtung Tisch deutete.

„Ich habe die Papiere bereits unterschrieben, Blair.“

„Was? Ich verstehe nicht … aber…“ Er sah zu wie sie irritiert an den Tisch heran trat und in den Verträgen blätterte.

„Warum bin ich dann… was sollte…“ Sie hob fragend den Blick, während sie instinktiv sein Jacket fester um ihren Körper zog. Und ihm entging nicht wie verloren und verletzlich sie miteinem mal wirkte.

„Ich dachte nicht das er dich wirklich gehen lässt…“ erwiderte Jack nachdenklich, ehe er sich Kopfschüttelnd abwandte und in Richtung Fahrstuhl davon ging.

Er hatte einen Flug zu erreichen und er hatte bereits genug Zeit an einem Ort und mit einer Familie verschwendet, denen er bereits vor Jahren abgeschworen hatte.

Es war ihre Stimme die ihn auf halbem Weg inne halten ließ.

„Chuck konnte mich nicht gehen lassen. Er weiß nicht das ich hier bin.“

Er hörte das Hallen ihrer Schritte auf dem Parkett und wusste das sie direkt auf ihn zukam.

„Er weiß nicht das ich hier bin, Jack. Er weiß es nicht.“

_Sie weiß es nicht._

Langsam hob Jack den Kopf und begegnete dabei, nahezu überrascht, Blairs hoffnungsvollem Blick.

Eine Hoffnung die er binnen Sekunden, ohne ein einziges Wort zu sagen, unwiderruflich zerstörte.

Schweigend beobachtete er, wie sie entsetzt ein paar Schritte zurück wich, ehe sie den Blick von ihm abwandte und starr aus dem Fenster in die Nacht hinaus blickte.

Er sah zu wie die Erkenntnis und das Grauen das damit einher ging von ihr Besitz ergriff und ihre sanften Züge zu verdunkeln begann.

Sie weinte nicht , doch der Schmerz der in ihren Augen glomm und sich in den Fensterscheiben spiegelte war so grenzenlos das er sich abwandte und seinen Weg in Richtung Aufzug fortsetze.

Er hatte hier nichts mehr verloren.

Er würde nicht zu sehen wie sie an der Wahrheit zerbrach. Das war nie Teil seines Plans gewesen.

Diesmal war es ihre Hand auf seinem Arm die ihn zurück hielt.

„Bleib.“

Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, ihre Worte ein beinahe verzweifeltes Flehen – und es genügte.

Ihre warmen Lippen trafen auf seine noch bevor er sich ganz zu ihr herum drehte.

Hungrig, fordernd und sanft zugleich ließ sie ihre Zunge in seinen Mund gleiten, während ihre Arme sich um seinen Hals legten und sie ihren Körper an seinen presste.

Es war weder das was er erwartet, noch das was er erhofft hatte. Es war etwas woran er sich, aus mehr als einem Grund, selbst nicht zu denken erlaubt hatte.

Doch hier war sie. In seinen Armen, ihre Lippen gierig auf seine gepresst und er konnte nichts anderes tun, als sich ihrem Verlangen hinzugeben.

Zärtlich glitten seine Finger durch ihre dunklen Locken und unter den zarten Stoff ihres Kleides, während sie durch den Raum in Richtung Schlafzimmer taumelten.

Ihr Körper war warm und zart unter seinem, während er sie sanft auf die Laken betete und ihr zärtlich das Kleid vom Körper strich.

Jeder Zentimeter ihres Körpers war perfekt und er genoss jeden Augenblick, als er seine Lippen zärtlich über ihre nackte Haut gleiten ließ.

Sanft gruben ihre Finger sich in sein dunkles Haar, während sie unter seinen Lippen zu beben begann und ihre sanfte Stimme den Raum füllte.

Er liebte sie auf dem selben Bett wie Chuck es nur Tage zuvor selbst getan haben musste.

_Als sie noch sein war._

Und es weckte in ihm eine wehmütige Erinnerung an eine Nacht, die er nicht hatte vergessen können, seit er New York im vergangen Jahr verlassen hatte.

_New Years._

Doch diesmal war es nicht der Name seines Neffen der ihre wunden Lippen verließ, als ihre Körper eins wurden und er sie sacht in seinen Armen hielt.

Es war sein Name den sie wisperte, während ihre Körper gemeinsam explodierten und selbst die Schatten der Nacht für einen Moment zu verschwinden schienen.

_Jack._

Es verstrichen Minuten ehe Blair sich langsam aus seinen Armen befreite und aufstand. Er lehnte sich in den Kissen zurück, während er zusah wie sie das Kleid mit zitternden Fingern erneut über ihren Körper streifte und ohne zurück zu blicken das Zimmer verließ.

Überrascht blickte er auf, als sie nur einen Augenblick später mit den Verträgen ins Zimmer zurück kam.

Sie verharrte im Türrahmen wo sie lange auf das Papier in ihren Händen blickte, ehe sie es vor seinen Augen in kleine Teile zerriss und achtlos auf den Fußboden fallen ließ.

„Welcome home…“ flüsterte sie dabei sanft, während sie langsam den Kopf hob und ihm, mit einem diabolischen Funkeln in den Augen, zu lächelte.

Und er begriff.

Das war nicht das Ende.

_It´s just the beginning._

**_._ **


End file.
